The Bubbles and Boomer Story
by VeemonRemix
Summary: Bubbles feels hated by the other Powerpuff Girls and runs away. At the same time, Boomer feels unappreciated and leaves the Rowdyruff Boys. As fate would have it, they met each other. See what becomes of it! R R! BubblesxBoomer
1. Chapter 1

The City of Townsville! Is in the midst of a robbery! Who can help us now?

A green, blue and pink beam of light flies by

"Alright Townsville folk…" spat a masked robber. He was accompanied by three other masked robbers. "Everyone just stay down, put the money in the bag, and we'll be out of here nice and…"

Before the robber could finish his monologue, a hole blasted in the wall. Three little girls were standing there, but anyone who knew anything about Townsville knew exactly who these three girls were. They were the Powerpuff Girls Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup, and they were there to stop them.

"Oh if it isn't the powerpuff girlies. Too bad we already anticipated your arrival!"

"We'll see about that!" Blossom started. "Buttercup, you get to the other side of the bank! Bubbles, you stand outside and make sure that no one escapes!"

"Gotcha" Buttercup said. She flew over to the front of the bank, and landed on the front desk

"Okie Dokie" Bubbles replied. She floated outside and stayed up in the air. "Well this is going to be boring…"

"Alright you guys" Blossom started, "If you just give up now, we won't have to let anyone get hurt!"

"It's a little too late for that, isn't it? Boys fire!"

They robbers proceeded to fire their guns at them, causing the people in the bank to scream. Blossom and Buttercup flew around quickly, avoiding the shots. After a prolonged session of gunfire, Blossom grabbed one of the robbers by the shirt, and Buttercup grabbed two. This left just the leader standing, staring back at them.

"This is boring…" Bubbles said. "I wonder why they made me stay out here…"

"Help!" Bubbles heard it from a distance. She used her X-Ray vision to see past the trees that were blocking her view.

"Help! My cat is stuck in a tree!"

Now she could see it. There was a small grey cat that was hanging on to the branch of a tree, but he had to be at least a mile away.

"Well…I really should keep watch…" Bubbles said. She looked back at the kitten. It was too cute for her to pass up. She looked back at the bank

"Ahh, it's Blossom and Buttercup we're talking about here. They'll be fine." She flew off

"Why don't you just give up?" Buttercup said while holding two of the robbers up by their collars. She was talking to the one who had yet to be caught.

"Yeah" Blossom said. "You can't escape, so just give in!"

"Or can I?" The leading robber had some kind of trick up his sleeve. Neither Blossom nor Buttercup noticed until he pressed a grey button on his watch. Suddenly, a high pitched shriek came out. However, no one heard it. The sound was so high pitched that it was it was inaudible…to humans at least. Blossom and Buttercup could pick up on the sound very clearly, and it was deafening to them. Both of them dropped the other robbers, and fell onto the ground, covering their ears.

"Agh, It's… too loud!" Buttercup said

"Let's bail!" another robbers yelled. The four of them took off outside the door. The one with the watch on stopped in front of the door. "tah tah Powerpuff Girls…" he off his watch that was causing the noise and threw it back into the bank. This would ensure that they wouldn't be followed. He then took off with the others.

"Don't worry…" Buttercup said, "Bubbles is outside, she'll…stop them"

Bubbles was most certainly outside, but nowhere near the bank. She was instead, feeding the cat that she had just helped out of the tree. The woman who had called out for help walked out with more milk.

"Thank you so much for saving my cat" The woman said, "and I hope I'm not being a bother, you don't have to stay and feed him if you don't want to"

"no that's fine!" Bubbles insisted. "My sisters are doing fine anyway." Right when she said that, her ear picked up another call. Except this time, it was calling her name.

"Bubbles!!" It was her sister's voice.

"Ah, I think I might actually have to go. Good luck with your cat!" With that she flew away. In about twenty seconds she opened the door to the bank. She immediately covered her ears upon entering.

"What's that noise?!?"

"You're the farthest from the watch, get rid of it!" Buttercup insisted

Bubbles spotted the watch and laser eyed it, causing it to explode. The noise stopped. Blossom and Buttercup dusted off their shirts.

"Wow, I never saw you two fight by laying on the ground like that before" Bubbles said, giggling to herself

"It's not funny Bubbles." Blossom said, "The crooks got away."

She stopped laughing. "What?"

"you were supposed to make sure they didn't run out the door!" Buttercup yelled. "How hard of a job was that?"

One of the women behind the counter whispered to another man. "Woah, Powerpuff girls fighting. Does this movie come with free refills?"

"We can hear you!" Buttercup yelled. "Come on Bubbles" Blossom said "we need to talk somewhere more private!"

She grabbed Bubbles and flew away. Buttercup came right behind them. By "more private place" they naturally meant their bedroom.

"What were you thinking? This has to be the hundredth time you've screwed us over" Buttercup said

"Okay I'm sorry! It's just that there was a cat in a tree, and I thought that you two would be able…"

"A cat in a tree?" Buttercup said, "That's your excuse? Didn't you think that maybe a bank getting robbed might just be a tad bit more important than that?"

"I already said sorry…" Bubbles said

"What Buttercup is trying to say, is" Blossom started, "What we do is serious business, Bubbles. And a lot of times you tend to get, well, a little distracted. Not that that's entirely a bad thing, but you do it a lot and a lot of times our whole team suffers because of it."

Bubbles was already tearing up. "What are you saying?"

"We're saying that either you shape up or let us handle all of the work ourselves. We don't need a third leg that doesn't help when it's needed" Buttercup said sharply.

"Fine! If you don't want me here, then I'm leaving!" Bubbles flew out the window as fast as she could crying.

"Buttercup! Why did you have to put it that way?" Blossom asked angrily. "Because I'm tired of her always ruining things and making us look like fools in front of everybody. Don't worry, she'll come back. She has no place else to go."

About fifteen miles away from their house, Brick, Butch and Boomer were playing a game of cards inside of Fuzzy Lumpkin's trailer. Of course Fuzzy had no say in it, seeing as he was tied up in a corner and had a rag over his mouth. As far as the Rowdyruff boys cared, they found the trailer so it was finders keepers.

"Alright, I'm putting in two" Boomer said, putting two cards in the deck face down and taking two back out. "I'm keeping my hand" Butch said. "Yeah, I'm keeping my hand too" Brick said

"Okay, prepare to be amazed" Boomer said, "Two pairs! Beat that losers!"

"Oh no, the dreaded two pair hand. Unfortunately it has no effect on my full house!" Brick said, showing his hand. Boomers mouth was wide open. "What a coincidence, I have a full house too!" Butch said. Both Butch and Brick were laughing. "Well official game rules say that me and Brick have to take a cut of your sharings, Boomer!" Brick said. "But that's not fair!" Boomer complained. Brick and Butch high fived each other, still laughing. "Sorry dude" Brick said "Game rules". "You two cheated! You always do this to me!" Boomer yelled.

"Boomer, Boomer, Boomer" Brick said, floating over to his seat. "How are we supposed to cheat at a simple card game? You lost fair and square!"

"I might not be that smart, but I know what a rigged deck is!" Boomer said, "And plus, you were using your X Ray vision to look at my cards! I could tell!"

"What gave you that crazy idea?" Butch said, "But then again, we should be happy that you at least got an idea for the first time in your life!" Brick and Butch were laughing hysterically.

"You know, I really missed the humor in that" Boomer said crossing his arms.

"No surprise there." Brick said. "Anyway, use your old money, our new money to buy us some sodas. I want a 24 pack of Dr. Pepper. That should last me the night. You Brick?"

"Well, I was gonna ask for more cookies. But I want the ones that you can only get halfway across the country, you know, the really rare kind" He floated up to Boomer, "I think they're called Chips-a-doy!" he said smacking Boomer's forehead. Brick and Butch began laughing once again. "Dude, I don't think he can even spell that!" Brick said, gasping for air.

"You know what?" Boomer said, "Take your stupid money" he threw all of his money out at the table. It wasn't very much. "And I don't want this anymore!" He unhooked his Rowdyruff pin and threw it on the table too. Butch and Brick stopped laughing. "I quit! I don't need you two treating me like an idiot anymore."

Boomer flew away, leaving a trail of dark blue behind him.

"Hey Boom we were just messin with ya!" Brick tried to call out to him.

"Boomer?" "Bman?" Butch tried to yell out, "numbskull?"

He was long gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Boomer was in the park once again. That seemed to be the place he went whenever he didn't know where else to go.

"Forget those guys. I don't need them" he was kicking around an already crushed can. "All they ever do is tease me. They think I'm stupid. S-T-O-O-P-I-D stupid. Who cares about them? They don't care about me…"

He kept mumbling to himself and kicking that can as if it was all that he had to lean onto. On his last kick, he kicked it so hard that it landed in the bushes.

" Stupid dumb can." He floated over to get it. He was about to pick it back up when he spotted something far off. Not something, someone, and she was coming closer with her head down. It was Bubbles, that blue Powerpuff Girl. She was the only one that he recognized, but he wondered what she was doing out here. He quickly squatted and hid in the bush before she could see him.

"What on earth is that dumb Powerpuff Girl doing out here? She probably came out here to look for a fight. Great, so I'll have the worst day of my life with a side of injuries. Wait, that's it. She's all alone isn't she?"

He looked back up and verified it. She was now sitting with her back turned to him a couple yards away. He squatted back down again.

"If I can destroy that Powerpuff Girl, then those guys would be begging for me to come back to them. Of course I would say no. Oh, I'd make them soo jelous, and so sorry that they ever called me names. Well Bubbles, if it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get"

Bubbles was sitting down looking at the ground, playing with a yellow sunflower. She picked it and began picking the pedals.

"Why did they say those things to me? They hate me. Why can't I do anything right?"

She covered her face in her arms. Next thing she knew, she was flying at a high velocity on a crash course toward a building. She crashed into it facefirst, leaving a crater in the building. She was in great pain. There were no questions about it. Someone had hit her from behind. And it didn't take a great leap of imagination to think of who could hit her that far.

"Take that Powerpuff Girl!" She could recognize that voice from a mile away. It was Boomer's, and he was floating behind her. She looked at him. She flew up to his face. He moved back

"Let me give you a little suggestion. You really, really do not want to get me angry right now! You WILL regret it"

"I'm afraid I do wanna get you angry. You started it anyway, so let's see what ya got!"

Bubbles didn't hesitate before kicking him, sending him as far as she went when he first hit her. He stopped in midair and flew back to where she was. He grabbed onto her and smashed her into the ground, creating another crater. He was punching her back and forth with both arms when she kicked him straight up, and flew to him in time to hit him under the chin. He elbowed her down to the ground again, but this time she did not make contact. Instead she looked up and used her laser beams to send him flying higher into the air. He came flying back down and crashed into her once more.

The fight continued for a good five minutes, each of them returning jabs and kicks. After a while, Bubbles gained the upper hand and pinned Boomer to the ground. She sat on his back and pulled his leg back.

"Okay! Okay! You win!" Boomer yelled, "Stop, just stop please!"

She let go and got off of his back.

"It's no use. They were right. I am a loser. Nothing more." Boomer said.

"Someone called you a loser?" Bubbles asked, wiping the dirt off of her face

"Why do you care? But if you must know, both my brothers think I'm stupid. I just wanted to prove to them…and myself that I was strong enough to beat a Powerpuff Girl. I was wrong."

"Overlooking the fact that this is by far the RUDEST thing I've ever encountered, I can't believe that you would listen to that. First of all Boomer, you're not a loser, but if someone makes fun of you like that you need to tell them that you don't like it. You don't go out and try to prove yourself." Bubbles was trying to dust off her dress now.

"Maybe that works because you're a girl, and you have a family that cares about what you have to say. My two brothers are all the family I have, and they just think that I'm an idiot."

"Well coming out here and fighting me wasn't exactly smart of you, but that doesn't make you in idiot." Bubbles tried to point at him, but noticed that his suit was missing an accessory.

"What happened to your pin?"

"I don't have one anymore. I quit the Rowdyruff Boys. We got into a fight, and I realized that if they don't want me, and I don't need them."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. That's how I feel about my sisters right now to be honest."

"You?" Boomer said with a smile on his face. "You left them?"

"At least for a while. They don't want me around anymore, they said it."

"How could anyone not want you around? You're a Powerpuff Girl for crying out loud. Everyone knows and loves that name. Plus you're the nice one that everyone likes."

"I don't know, but they just don't want me around anymore."

"Yeah. Well anyway thanks for your happy go lucky words, but I gotta go"

"go where?"

"I dunno. Somewhere where I know my brothers won't find me if they tried"

"Hey, I have an idea. I don't have anywhere to go either. Since we're both kind of on the same boat, why don't we stick together?"

"Me, a Row…a former Rowdyruff Boy stick together with you a powerpuff girl?"

"Well, as long as you don't hit me anymore."

Boomer laughed

"eight letters for you: heck no"

"come…" Bubbles stopped to count the letters "on, I mean, why not?"

"I just told you why not."

All of the sudden, they heard a crash.

"Did you hear that?" Boomer asked

They both flew up and saw a giant green monster breaking the tops of buildings.

"Oh no! We need to do something!" Bubbles said

"That's your job" Boomer replied. "I'm supposed to not care about this sort of thing. So good luck!"

"Boomer, I really can't do this by myself. You're the only one I'm on speaking terms with whose strong enough to help me!"

Bubbles looked straight into his eyes

"Please?"

Boomer paused

"Well I guess I'm not a Rowdyruff anymore, so it wouldn't be too weird helping you out. Alright, fine."

"Thanks! Wow, it's usually Blossom who tells us what to do. I think it would be a good idea to go straight for its head. Let's try!" Bubbles left leaving a light blue beam of light. Boomer followed her. Bubbles flew up to the monster's face. "Take this!" She wound back and hit it in the face as hard as she could. Then nothing. It was standing right where it was before. Boomer tried to fly over to his face and throw punches, but there was no effect. The monster whacked the two of them away with the back of his hand. They both were able to stop in midair.

"We need a better plan" Bubbles said.

"Ugh! If it's not the head then where else would he be vulnerable?!?" Boomer said. He was beginning to get frustrated

"If only Blossom were here. She'd know what to do" Bubbles said

"Well Blossom's not here!" Boomer interrupted, "So we need to think of something ourselves"

Boomer looked at the monster destroying the town. He looked back at an unused flagpole. He couldn't possibly…well even if he tried, there was no way that that flagpole would bring the whole monster down. Unless…

"Hey Bubbles, I think I have an idea" Boomer said. He leaned over and whispered it in her ear.

"oh! Yeah, that's sounds great!"

The monster was crashing through town, destroying the streets and the cars as well. Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks when Bubbles stopped in front of his face. She simply stuck her tongue out and flew away. She didn't do it too fast, but slow enough for him to keep up with her. The monster roared furiously as it tried to chase her. While the monster was focusing on Bubbles, Boomer flew in from under the monster's tail. But instead of trying hitting him, he used his laser vision on his feet. Boomer sustained the highest temperature he possibly could, and that caused the monster to hold its foot in pain.

"Now!" Boomer said, stopping the laser.

Bubbles rushed over and took the flagpole Boomer looked at earlier, and smashed the monster with it on the stomach. Because it was off balance due to one foot being useless, the monster fell flat onto the ground, making a large crash.

"Not too powerful now, are ya?" Boomer said, as he would back and kicked the monster as hard as he could. The monster lifted off the ground, and shot out miles and miles away."

"we…we did it!" Bubbles said. She gave Boomer a hug.

"Ick, girl germs"

"Ah, grow up will you?" Bubbles said.

"You're right. We did make a pretty good team."

"See you're not stupid at all! You thought of that plan all by yourself!" Bubbles said. "soo, with all said and done, I'm still kind of an outcast from my sisters"

"Yeah, same here" Boomer said

"Are you sure you don't want to at least, you know, hang out a little?" Bubbles blushed "you know, to celebrate."

Boomer looked at her. This time he smiled "Well, I guess I can make that work. Come on, I know about this sweet place me and the other guys used to go down in California. Let's go!"

Boomer took her hand and they both flew off


	3. Chapter 3

"Bubbles?" Blossom yelled. They were out in the middle of nowhere. There was nothing but abandoned buildings nearby. "Bubbles would ya just come out here? This is getting old!" Buttercup shouted.

"It's no use." Buttercup said, "She doesn't want to be found by us"

"Well maybe if someone hadn't been so rude to her in the first place we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Me? You're the one who was saying everything! I just paraphrased what you meant by all of it!"

"There's a difference between paraphrasing and just being rude Buttercup! At least I tried to be nice!"

"But I was trying to be honest. Sheesh, if it's the truth then just say it."

"Well either way, you didn't have any right to be that mean to Bubbles"

"Okay Okay I'm sorry, are ya happy?"

"Am I happy? This isn't about me, this is abou… Did you hear something?"

There was a rustling coming from very close to them. "Blossom gestured to Buttercup to come with her, and they both snuck forward. Suddenly, a red headed boy and a black haired boy pounced out at them. It wasn't quick before they realized that it was two of the three Rowdyruff Boys, Brick and Butch. All four of them were in a position ready to hit each other.

"The Powerpuff Girls?!?" Brick said, "Well no duh! The powerpuff girls have him!"

"What are you boys yapping about now?" Buttercup said

"We know you took Boomer somewhere." Butch said, "So just give him over to us. This isn't a joke"

"Boomer?" Blossom said, "where's Bubbles?"

"Like we haven't seen this one before" Brick said, "Just tell me where you trapped Boomer this time, be it a bubble or whatever. We want him back!"

"How do we know that you don't have Bubbles with you?" Buttercup asked

"Because we haven't seen your dumb sister anywhere!" Brick said, "Our brother ran off and we just want him back!"

"Our sister ran off too" Blossom said, "She's probably so sad right now"

"What if he is missing somewhere? Imagine Boomer. Not being able to read the street signs" Brick started, "All alone. I bet he's crying his tears out right this minute!"Brick said

Boomer hadn't laughed like this for a while now. He simply had never had this much fun before. Well, at least fun that didn't include terrorizing people or playing pranks. He had seen this roller coaster numerous times, but had never been on it before. Bubbles was the one who convinced him to try it, and this was their second time going. The ride finally finished

"Now that's what I call a perfect encore performance!" Boomer said. "Hey Bubbles, should we try for a third time?"

"Hmm, we should go later, let's try some of the other rides!"

"Fair enough. Have you ever been on a water ride before?"

"Not really"

The water splashed so hard that Boomer's entire outfit was soaked. Once the ride was done, he had to fly up close to the sun and come back dry again, while Bubbles waited for him down below. She laughed when she saw that he got a tan.

"What?" Boomer asked

"It's…nothing. How about some lunch?" Bubbles asked.

They both shared a pepperoni pizza and got two separate milkshakes.

"You know" Boomer said, "This might make us puke on that ride if we go again. Let's do it!"

"Eww. I actually had another idea of somewhere we can go. I've always wanted to try it" Bubble said

"Well, what is it? Boomer asked

--

"So you expect me to believe that your dumb sister just left, which coincidentally happened the very day Boomer left us?" Butch asked

"It would appear that way." Blossom said

"I'm surprised that you used the word 'coincidentally' properly in a sentence" Buttercup added

"Would you girls just drop the act already?!?" Brick was getting angrier. "We know you're trying to play another trick on us, and it's not working this time! So just hand him over!"

"You guys are the crooks, so it's obviously you who took Bubbles!" Buttercup yelled

"You girls are trying to act all cute and stuff, and it won't work this time!" Butch yelled back

"Who ya callin crooks?" Brick said

"Who ya callin cute?" Buttercup said. Within seconds, Brick and Butch started attacking Buttercup, and in an attempt to help her sister, Blossom joined the fight. A series of punches were delivered to Buttercup's face by Brick. Blossom knocked him over right when Butch kicked her from behind. Brick accidentally punched Butch, causing Butch to fly back "uh, sorr.." he couldn't finish because Buttercup was back for revenge. She laser beamed him in the stomach and sent him crashing through two buildings.

"Bubbles, where can you possibly be?" Blossom thought out loud

Bubbles and Boomer were both lying down in opposite directions, with only their heads lying next to each other. They were lying with their backs on a blue ground, looking up at the night sky.

"Well I must say that you are creative Bubbles. I've never been star gazing on another planet before, especially Neptune" Boomer said

"Look up there!" Bubbles pointed, "that one looks like a bunny with a carrot in its mouth!" She giggled.

"I don't see it." Boomer said. He smiled, "With you, everything's some kind of fluffy animal anyway."

Bubbles turned over and looked at him. "Not true. I saw stars that looked like a blueberry ice cream cone earlier!"

"How can you tell the flavor by looking at the stars" Boomer said, "But I'm not complaining, Blueberry ice cream is by far my favorite!"

"Same here!" Bubbles said.

"Everything else only wishes it were blueberry!" Boomer said. They both started laughing. "What is that, two hundred things we have in common now?" Boomer added, laughing again. They both stopped, they were thinking the same thing. Bubbles said it out loud, turning her head back over.

"Hey Boomer, if we have so much in common, why are we fighting all the time?"

"Well, it's just what we do. We were born to hate you guys."

"That's ridiculous." Bubble said, "You don't have to hate us if you don't want to. You can make your own choices"

"You don't understand. That's easy for you to say because you were immediately born into a nice home with a loving family. I was born in Mojo's prison cell."

Bubbles looked down. She felt really sorry for him

"But even then, if you don't like being bad, you don't have to be bad."

"How were we supposed to know that what we were doing was wrong though? I mean, all we were ever taught was that you and your sisters were the bad guys, and we were doing the right thing by hurting you. When you were created, exactly how did you know that you weren't doing evil by saving people?"

"Well there was a period shortly after we were born when we didn't know what to believe anymore. Nobody wanted us."

"How could nobody want the Powerpuff Girls around? Is that even possible?"

"Yeah, and it was so sad how everyone wanted us gone. But it was when we knew for ourselves that we wanted to save the professor and everyone in Townsville when people started appreciating what we did. That's the way I see it. So in the same way, it doesn't matter what your brothers or anyone else has to say about you. You're special and you have the right to choose your own path." Bubbles should have spoken for herself. Just saying that helped her realize that maybe, leaving her sisters was a mistake.

"You're a really nice girl Bubbles."

Bubbles blushed

"Thank you" Bubbles said

" Oh look!" He pointed "hah! Now that one looks like an animal. I guess more like two. It looks like two foxes or something"

"Yeah, like a boy fox and a girl fox!" Bubbles said. Now Boomer was feeling awkward. There was a period of silence

"You know…" Bubbles said, "I always thought that you were the cute one out of your brothers"

"Oh shut up. No you didn't"

"Why do you think I insisted on going after you all the time? It wasn't just because blue is my favorite color you know"

"well, I kinda, sorta felt the same thing about you" Boomer said that really fast, hoping she wouldn't hear it "anyway…" Bubbles turned her head again and looked at him. Boomer turned his head too. "I'm…sorry if I hurt you, you know before. The truth is, I think you're really special too." Since their faces were upside down to each other, Boomer leaned over and gave Bubbles a kiss on the forehead. He quickly pulled back and turned his head over.

"What am I doing? This is a Powerpuff Girl we're talking about here." Boomer said quietly. Bubbles touched the spot where he kissed her. He turned his head to apologize. Before he could, Bubbles kissed him back on the forehead. Boomer looked at her smiling. She continued to kiss him down his face, until she got to his lips. He was doing the same. They finally got down to each other's lips, and were kissing each other passionately upside down. Bubbles continued kissing him down to his neck, when he started floating up grabbing onto her. Now they were both right side up, holding onto each other. They continued to kiss as they were both blushing. Boomer took the moment to slip his tounge into Bubble's mouth, sending a tingly feeling down her spine. She did the same to him until they were both literally making out. Boomer was the first to pull away.

"Wow, kissing is fun!" Bubbles said

"It's official, I can never go back to being a Rowdyruff" Boomer said, "They would kill me after finding out what I did."

"But Boomer" Bubbles said, "It doesn't matter what they think about you. I think that part of the reason they walk all over you all the time is because you never tell them what you think, so they assume that you think the same way that they do. If you like a powerpuff girl, then let them know that, and it's their own problem if they don't understand."

"But that's the problem. I don't like you anymore Bubbles, I'm completely in love with you now! And that goes against everything the Rowdyruff Boys ever stood for"

"Well it's safe for me to say that I love you too now, but I'm going to be straightforward about that when I see my sisters aga…"

"Wait" Boomer said, "I think I heard something."

It was far off. But he thought that he could make out a couple of words.

"Give Boomer… and we wont kill you" He couldn't hear very clearly, but it was his brother's voice alright

"I hear it too" Bubbles said, she heard something different though. Something along the lines of "You took Bubbles…give her back" Part of the reason she couldn't hear was because they were very, very far away. But another reason was because it was drowned out by all the punching and kicking and crashing that she could hear.

"I think my sisters are fighting your brothers over us!" Bubbles said

"Fine, let them fight. I don't want to see them anymore anyway" Boomer said

"Boomer…"

"We don't need them. I mean, we love each other now right? So that's all we need. We'll run away somewhere. Or just…stay here."

Bubbles started laughing. "Boomer, you know we have to go back"

"But why? They're just going to start making fun of us again once this is all over."

"Because whether we like it or not, they're our real family. Think about it, they're fighting because they're worried about us. Even if we stayed out here together until the end of time, we would never be able to get over the fact that we had brothers and sisters who did care for us, and we left them alone. Not to mention that if we don't act now, they'll be divided forever."

Boomer looked down


	4. Chapter 4

"Take that! And that!" Buttercup was getting angrier and angrier with every punch she delivered to Butch's face. Butch caught her fist in mid punch, and laser eyed her, sending her flying back once again. He was also angry, and he moved faster than Buttercup was flying, meeting her on the other side with another punch to the ground. Brick and Blossom were fighting even harder in the air. For every kick Blossom attempted, Boomer dodged it. He came up behind her and pushed her down to the ground, but Blossom quickly used her ice breath on his feet. This froze his feet together, and sent him falling down as well. He hit the ground hard and Blossom hit him even harder right after that. Brick punched her in the jaw and sent her flying right out of the hole. She landed next to Buttercup.

"I hate those guys so much!" Buttercup said

Brick flew next to Butch on the opposite side of them. "Fine, then let's put it this way." Brick said. "Tell us where he is right now, or we will kill you in the next five seconds"

Blossom and Buttercup stood their ground.

"Five, four," Brick and Butch were already starting their lasers. Blossom and Buttercup were doing the same. This much laser energy, if met with the other's laser energy could cause a giant explosion which could kill them instantly. "three, two"

"WAIT!" Two voices were heard. Two beams of blue light were falling from the sky, one beam darker than the other. Both Bubbles and Boomer had returned. Boomer stood in front of the Rowdyruff Boys and Bubbles was standing in front of the Powerpuff Girls.

"Are you crazy! That could kill us all!" Bubbles said

"Bubbles! You're alright" Blossom said. They both shut off their laser beams.

"Well, Boomer, nice of you to show your face around here" Brick said. They shut off their beams too. "Hey, now that Boomer's back" Butch said, "We can completely destroy those power brats right now!"

"They're preparing to attack us Bubbles" Blossom said, "The three of us are going to have to really let them have it"

"No!!" They both said simultaneously

"What do ya mean no?" Brick said

"I mean that we're not hurting them" Boomer said

"Dude, what kind of berries were you eating out in the wilderness?" Butch said, "We can kill all the Powerpuff Girls right now! They're weak"

"But Bubbles" Buttercup said, "Those dumb Rowdyruff Boys need to be taught a lesson! A very hard lesson!"

"no! I'm not hurting them, and you two aren't hurting them anymore either!" Bubbles said

"Bubbles, have they corrupted your way of thinking" Blossom said, "The Rowdyruff Boys are the most sour of all the villains. They were born bad and they can't change! It's the sad truth."

"That's not the truth!" Bubbles yelled, "They have feelings to just like us!"

"wait…" Blossom said

"wait…" Brick said

"Did you two run away _with_ each other?" They both asked

"Well now it's your turn to be the stupid one" Boomer said, "yeah we did. She taught me that I don't have to be scared of you clowns."

"Yes I did, and I would do it again a hundred times" Bubbles said

"You what?!?" Brick said

"you heard me" Boomer said, "we're in love with each other. I even kissed her, and enjoyed every second of it"

Both Butch and Brick had dots as eyes. Their mouths were wide open.

Blossom overheard

"Boomer kissed you?" Blossom said

"Wait until we pummel that son of a" Buttercup started

"Yes he did, and I was happy to kiss him back."

"Our sister's gone crazy!" Buttercup yelled

"That kiss must've melted your mind instead of your skin this time, as little as it is" Brick said

"Well it's the truth" Boomer said, as he floated in between the both of them. Bubbles did the same. They met in the middle and took each other's hand.

"And we're happy to be together" Boomer said

"Don't you see" Bubbles started, "All we've ever known was hatred for each other. It might be time for us to realize that we only believe what we do because we were once told to think that way. If all we ever have is hatred for the Rowdyruff Boys, then we're no better than they are hating us."

Blossom and Buttercup both looked down

"I can't belive my brother is dating a powerpuff girl" Brick said, "Where did we go wrong?" he started sobbing on Butch's shoulder. Butch held him "there there, this is the hardest thing that a brother ever has to watch"

"Why doesn't someone just kill me now?!?" Brick yelled. Suddenly, a crash was heard. Everyone looked at each other. This one didn't come from any of them. There was stomping. It came closer and closer. Louder and louder. Bubbles suddenly realized what it was

"uh oh" she said

All the buildings in front of them exploded, and the large monster that Bubbles and Boomer thought they defeated was back. Except this time, he had an iron cast over both of his feet. He also had a giant scar where the flagpole hit him.

"What kind of a monster is that?" Buttercup said

"It's that one we beat earlier" Boomer said

"We thought we beat it, but we just chucked it far away. That far away must have been over here" Bubbles said. "I have to do something!" Bubbles said. She let go of Boomer's hand and stood behind Blossom and Buttercup. "Alright girls…" Blossom started. She was shaking. She had never seen a monster that was this big in a long time "Let's just try to see what works." Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup flew up at the monster trying to hit him.

"We saw this monster before!" Bubbles yelled, "Try going for his stomach, that's how we got him down!"

"Gotchya" Blossom said. She tried punch his stomach, but nothing happened. He didn't even move. He must have grown stronger.

"Let's try and go for the head!" Buttercup said

"No! The head's not gonna work!" Bubbles said

"Then what do you suggest?" Blossom asked

The three boys were looking up at the monster

"Brick, Butch, we gotta do something" Boomer said

"Have you totally lost it?" Brick said

"Obviously yes…" Butch muttered

"We don't help those stupid Powerpuff Girls do nothing." Brick said

"Yeah, we're the Rowdyruff Boys. We don't care about some monster. Maybe it'll destroy the Powerpuff Girls for us" Butch added

"Would you two just listen to yourselves" Boomer said, "All you ever did was call me stupid because I didn't see things that you two thought were obvious. Well if I'm smart enough to see that that monster will kill them…." Why did he bother? They weren't going to listen to him. He suddenly got an idea "…then, then you wouldn't have the honor of destroying the girls yourselves"

Brick opened his eyes. He looked at the monster breaking down the town, and knocking the Powerpuff Girls around.

"I'm going." Boomer wasn't planning to wait for their approval. He took off.

"Bubbles I'm here!" Boomer said, floating in front of the monster. "What should I do?"

"Look out!" Bubbles yelled

"Look out where?" and then a smash. Boomer was sent crashing into the ground. He landed next to Buttercup, who had already met the concrete floor.

"Well, got any ideas?" Buttercup asked.

"He's so much stronger than he was before" Boomer said. Bubbles and Blossom flew down to them. "I…I dunno if" Boomer was interrupted. "If he's gonna be able to handle the shame of getting a classic Rowdyruff beating?" Butch and Brick were floating above them.

"Well, I guess if you beat this guy before, we won't mind doing what you say" Brick said, "But only for that reason!"

"You know…" Boomer started, "I think I have a plan" Bubbles smiled and held his hand.

The monster was searching for them. They were nowhere to be found. He assumed that he must've killed them all. Suddenly, Butch flew in front of him. The monster stared at him. He had seen this trick before. He was smart enough not to come crashing into him. However, Butch did something to provoke him. He unstuffed his nose and spat out a wad of spit onto the monster's face. The monster screamed out in anger. He tried to chase him. Butch was flying backward.

"Haha, catch me if you can! Slowpoke! Stupid monster! Yeah that's right get angry! How about you actually give me a…OOF!" He was flying so fast backward that he hit a lamp post very hard. His eyes closed and he fell down into a crater that was made before. The monster smiled. Those stupid kids could never defeat him. He leaned over and looked into the hole. To his surprise, he couldn't see the green one anywhere. Instead he saw something that he didn't want to see. Bubbles and Boomer were making out. Both their eyes were closed and Bubbles was pressed against the wall. Boomer was playing with her hair as he continued to kiss her on the lips.

"DO YOU MIND?!?" Bubbles yelled

The monster had no idea what was going on, he was simply watching trying to comprehend what was happening. Suddenly Butch flew out from inside the hole.

"Looking for me?" Before the monster could respond, Butch Laser eyed the monster in his eye, causing him to yell out in pain and cover it. The monster was losing his balance, stepping back more and more. While the monster's hands were covering it's eye, Blossom and Buttercup took the moment to wrap the monster with a rope they were both holding. They didn't do it to trap the monster, seeing as its hands would be free once they were done tying it around his waist, but they did it so that they could pick up the monster as long as they were both holding the rope. They did just that and flew the monster over to the Townsville River. They dropped the monster in the river, and they wouldn't have to worry about him escaping on his own due to those stylish iron casts he was wearing.

The monster quickly sank to the bottom of the river. He landed on the floor right in front of Brick. All Brick had to do was point up, and the monster looked up. By the time he looked back at him, Brick was no longer the only one there. The Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys, all six of them, were staring the monster in the face. They all wound their arms back, and punched him as hard as they could. The monster flew helplessly. He flew right out of the water, outside of the planet, and crashed four planets away, the Planet Neptune to be exact.

"Now that's what I call teamwork!" Blossom said. They were all outside of the water, draining off some their clothes.

"Well, I guess working with you guys wasn't _that_ bad" Butch said, "But we only did it because when you girls are defeated, it will be by us, and by us alone"

"Well thanks anyway" Blossom said, smiling

"That was awesome! With the! And the!" Buttercup was punching the air

"Our work here is done." Butch said, "I don't want to stay around these girls too long before their cooties infect us."

"Yeah." Brick said, "Comeon, let's go graffiti the train station. They both started going. "Come on if you're coming Boomer! We can't do it without you" He threw Boomer back his Rowdyruff Boys pin. He looked at it, and then back at Bubbles.

"It…It's what I do" Boomer said looking at the ground.

"It's alright, I understand" Bubbles said. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

Boomer immediately hugged her back. "One day though, I'm going to make sure that we are able to live peacefully with each other, just like you said"

"Yeah, me too" Bubbles said.

"Come on Boomer!" Brick said, "We need you!"

"But I guess in the mean time" Boomer said. He pushed Bubbles off of him causing her to hit the ground. "Get away from me you stupid powerpuff girl!" He stuck his tongue out and spat. He flew away.

"You boys only have a five second head start!" Blossom yelled after them

"That was five seconds right?" Buttercup said

"Oh yeah!" Bubbles said. The three of them chased the Rowdyruff Boys around Townsville. "You can't run for long!" Buttercup yelled after them

Boomer looked back. Bubbles smiled and waved to him. He waved back, smiling. "Alright guys" Boomer said, "Let's kick it into overdrive!"

"I heard that!" Brick said. The three of them sped away as fast as they could, and the Powerpuff Girls were no longer able to keep up. They stopped in the middle of the air. "Ugh, those boys make me angry!" Buttercup said. "Come on, let's go home, the mayor will tell us where they went" Blossom said. The two of them left. Bubbles touched her lip and smiled. She followed her sisters back.

"Hahaha now isn't that cute? And so once again the day is saved, thanks to…The Rowdyruff boys _and _The Powerpuff Girls! Well isn't that a first? And don't forget to leave a comment! hahaha"


End file.
